Dobe no Baka
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: SasuNaru! Yaoi! Pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang berakhir menjadi sebuah hal yang indah. Special Sasu's birthday 3 hari lagi. Update kecepetan karena waktu.Gak diedit lagi.


A/N: Akhirnya Naka bisa buat SasuNaru yaoi-an*nangis sesengukan* Terinspirasi dari 2 temen Naka yang berantem, tapi ceritanya lebih Naka kembangin. Dan inget, temen Naka **bukan gay** *lirik-lirih HH sama MAK* Spesial untuk Sasu's Birthday yang 3 hari lagi. Update kecepetan karena jadwal yang mulai padet. Ok, kita mulai.

Request dari yamada dita-chan.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: Typo masih banyak, tanpa diedit sama sekali, kalimat rancuh *mungkin*, YAOI! SHO-AI! Bisa kena mual-mual, Oneshot, judul maksa banget, waktu buatnya mepet.

Story by: Shiho Nakahara

* * *

><p>Dobe no Baka<p>

'Buagh!'

'JDUK!'

'Tak'

"Ayo-ayo! Tinju perutnya, Naru!" teriak Kiba menyemangati diikuti murid lain.

"Jangan kalah, Sasuke!" sorak para fans girls Sasuke.

Suasana kelas 8A yang merupakan kelas unggulan menjadi ricuh karena pertengkaran kedua manusia ini.

Yah, kalian tahu? Sasuke dan Naruto bertengkar. Itu sudah pasti, terlihat jelas dari memar yang ada di tubuh mereka. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Liat flashback-nya dulu yuk…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

Untuk setting awal, kita ambil di dalam kelas, di mana salah satu tokoh utama kita a.k.a Naruto berada. Terlihat jelas ia sedang membaca komik sambil memakan cemilan yang terletak di mejanya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, tiba-tiba datanglah Sasuke dengan angkuhnya menuju bangku di mana Naruto duduk.

"Hey! Kau janji akan mengabulkan permintaanku kalau aku bisa mengalahkan nilai Matematikamu kan, Dobe?" tukas Sasuke dengan tak sabar. Naruto langsung mengalihkan shappire miliknya ke arah onyx Sasuke.

"Cih! Hanya selisih 3 point saja kau sudah belagu," gerutu Naruto sambil menutup komiknya.

"Hn, yang jelas kau kalah, Dobe. Aku ingin menagih janjimu," lanjut Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan masih memandang onyx milik Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Apa? Kau ingin apa? Kau boleh meminta apapun selagi aku sanggup menepatinya," tukas Naruto dan berdiri menyamakan tingginya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau mengalahkanku di ulangan Biologi nanti, Dobe!" Sasuke berkata disertai seringaian yang tipis.

"Hah? Taruhan lagi? Dasar maniak! Kau pikir aku se-Dobe apa hah?" tukas Naruto mulai terbawa emosi.

"Aku pikir… kau itu sangat bodoh, idiot! Autis, bego! Norak dan-"

'Buagh!' satu pukulan keras di rahang Sasuke diciptakan Naruto, sehingga membuat Sasuke jatuh terduduk dan membuat siswa lain berdatangan. Jangan ditanya bagaimana rasanya. Sangat sakit! Itu sudah pasti, namun pukulan itu masih bisa membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

Sasuke sebenarnya hanya bercanda, tapi Naruto sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Bayangkan, orang mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu bertubi-tubi dengan santainya *pengalaman author…-lirik MAK-*

"Hey! Kau pikir hanya kau yang jenius, Tuan Uchiha? Teme sialan!" Naruto mengumpat dan berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Huh? Aku memang jenius, Uzumaki. Bahkan saking idiotnya, kau tak bisa mendapatkan Haruno, pujaan hatimu itu,"Sasuke merolling matanya, menambahkan ejekannya pada Naruto.

"K-kau! Uchiha brengsek!" Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke dengan kepalan tangan yang siap menghantam perut Sasuke.

Maka, terjadilah perkelahian antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

**End Flashback**

Kalian tahu? Uzumaki Naruto a.k.a salah satu tokoh utama kita itu mempunyai sifat yang temperamental dan sulit mengendalikan diri! Tapi, ia selalu optimis mengenai taruhannya *nyenggol HH*

Sedangkan Sasuke, mempunyai sifat yang dingin pada (hampir) semua orang terutama FG-nya. Tapi, jika didekatkan dengan Naruto, jangan harap kalian melihat poker-face miliknya. Sungguh! Ia bisa berubah menjadi sangat jahil dan pengejek kelas kakap *?*

"EKHEM! UCHIHA, UZUMAKI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH? IKUT AKU KE RUANG BP S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G!" sontak semua murid yang menjadi penonton pertandingan akbar Sasuke V.S Naruto itu berhenti bersorak dan memandang takut Guru yang berada di ambang pintu.

Mau tak mau Naruto dan Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan mereka. "Kurenai Sensei?" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Hn, ikut aku sekarang," Kurenai pun meninggalkan kelas 8A, kelas Naruto dan Sasuke.

**Ruang BP:**

"Jadi, kalian bertengkar lagi hah? Ini sudah kelima kalinya dalam bulan ini!" ujar Anko sensei setengah frustasi.

"Jangan salahkan aku, dia yang menghina duluan! Hanya karena peringkat satu saja ia sangat sombong," naruto tak terima karena disalahkan.

"Aku? Memang kau yang idiot! Buktinya kau peringkat dua dan hanya kau yang bertengkar denganku! Dasar temperamental!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah

"Sudah hentikan! Sekarang, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini, agar kalian bisa merenungi kesalahan yang telah kalian perbuat," lerai Anko sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu.

xoxoxo

"Cih! Gara-gara kau meledekku, kita jadi tak bisa ikut ulangan Biologi, Teme!" Naruto merengut tanda tak terima.

"Bukankah itu menguntungkan bagi otakkmu yang dobe itu? Dobe no Baka?" ow ow… Sasuke, kau membuat masalah baru di ruangan ini, baka!

"Apa katamu? Aku tidak dobe! Akan aku buktikan nanti! Kau selalu saja menghinaku!" Naruto geram hampir tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Baka baka baka, merenung saja jangan-jangan kau tak mampu dengan menggunakan otakmu yang dobe itu!" sungut Sasuke dengan malas.

"Shit! Aku sudah sabar Teme! Kau tak akan kumaafkan!" bukannya memukul Sasuke, Naruto malah diam bergeming di tempatnya sambil mengeluarkan komik yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Hah, bahkan Hinata pun tak berani kau tembak. Itu menandakan kau idiot!" Sasuke menambahkan ejekannya.

"…"

Well, Naruto sudah berada di kemarahan tingkat teratas sekarang. Sasuke pun berhenti mengejek Dobe tercintanya itu. What? Dobe TERCINTA? Author ini mau kau ke manakan Sascake? *dihajar* Kalian tidak tahu? Uchiha Sasuke, dengan fans segudang dan otak yang berkapasitas besar ini menyukai Uzumaki Naruto yang mempunyai gender sama dengannya? Sasuke memang sulit ditebak.

15 menit mereka diam tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Naruto hampir selesai membaca komik kesayangannya itu, sedangkan Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sambil sesekali memandang Naruto.

"Maaf," satu kata yang membuat Naruto terkejut, keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"A-apa kau bilang? Maaf?" Naruto bertanya tak percaya akan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Ya, aku minta maaf, Naruto," kata Sasuke mulai menghilangkan embel-embel 'dobe' di akhir kalimatnya.

"Che! Teme, Teme… Kau pikir aku akan terpengaruh dengan jebakanmua? Mana ada Uchiha yang minta maaf pada orang lain," Naruto merolling matanya tanda ia bosan.

"Aku serius! Apa salahnya Uchiha meminta maaf terlebih dahulu hah?" Sasuke menyeringai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

'Shit! Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar begini? Astaga! Pasti wajahku sudah memerah sekarang!' Naruto jadi panik sendiri.

"Heh? Kau kenapa Dobe?" Sasuke terus mendesak Naruto.

"T-tidak apa-apa T-Teme" Naruto menjadi gugup dan mulai mundur beberapa langkah. Sialnya, ia malah tersandung kakinya sendiri.

'Jduk' suara itu terdengar cukup jelas untuk dijadikan petunjuk apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Yah, kalian benar! Naruto dengan sukses terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Posisinya sekarang terlentang *?*

Sasuke menyeringai jahil dan terus mendekati Naruto. Ia mulai membungkuk tepat di atas Naruto. Naruto, kau diposisi yang berbahaya, teman.

"Kau tau, dobe apa alasanku selalu menyindirmu, hm?" Sasuke memberikan senyuman evilnya kepada Naruto.

"K-kenapa?" Naruto bertanya setengah ketakutan tak berani memandang onyx di atasnya.

"Karena, aku…" Sasuke tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan malah mengunci bibir Naruto dengan miliknya.

OMG! Mereka berciuman! *author nari gaje* Ternyata, Sasuke menyukai Naruto.

Sementara itu…

"Sasuke, Naruto, apa kalian sud-" Kakashi si sensei hentai yang tadinya hendak menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari Ruang BP karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit lalu menjadi diam sambil membelalakan mata melihat pemandangan itu.

'Hah, ada-ada saja dua orang itu' batin Kakashi sambil menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan dan mencari Iruka Sensei.

OWARI

Hoek! Mual baca fic sendiri…

Yey! Akhirnya buat yaoi juga =.=

Special Thanks For:

MAK, karena sudah mau aku tanya-tanyain

HH, karena sudah mau bantuin Naka jitak kepala MAK yang kalah taruhan tapi malah ngehindar.

VR, karena Naka consult sama dia

Hikaru Fujinawa, karena bantu Naka negmbangin fic ini.

* * *

><p>Tapi bener lho, MAK sama HH gak gay! Mereka main-main aja. Lagian MAK udah ada cewek kok!<p>

Untuk yang Naru adu mulut sama Sasuke, aku ambil scane pertengkaran aku sama MAK *pundung*

Tapi bener! Yang scane Sasu nindih Naru itu asli kelakuan HH sama MAK! *dihajar*

MAK: jiah! Bawa-bawa nama gue! Loe pikir gue yaoi apa sama si HH?

Naka: ye, salah sendiri kalian berantem mulu! Gaya berantemnya sampe tindih-tindihan lagi *nahan nosebleed*

HH: Ih, gue temperamental yak? Udah baek gue bantu loe jitak si MAK!

Naka: Apaan bantuin? Gue dibales dia 2x tau!

MAK: Sapa yang ngajak taruhan? Idiot!

Naka: Sapa yang kepedean bakal menang taruhan? Kita sama-sama kalah bego!

HH: Abaikan mereka, silahkan review-nya.

Sasuke+Naruto: Kami disamain dengan mereka *nunjuk MAK sama HH*

HAPPY BIRTHDAY UCHIHA SASUKE


End file.
